


Not Love, Just Sex

by JokerRiddler



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokerRiddler/pseuds/JokerRiddler





	Not Love, Just Sex

His hands slid up my waist expertly. John was amazing. His fingers knew just the right way to make me hitch my breath. We were standing in the middle of my living room. He had burst into the house at random and explained his feelings for me. And I to him.

I grasped his hands in mine and pushed him until his back hit the far wall. He smirked and pecked my lips, turning us around so that I was against the wall. He carefully took his hands back and expertly pinned my arms to the wall. His nose touched mine as he leaned in for a rough, but pleasant kiss. My breath hitched in my throat as he grabbed my waist and ground his hips into mine.

I pulled his attention back to my lips by reaching up and grabbing his face roughly and kissing him with a passion that couldn't be found anywhere else.I could feel him hardening at my thighs and I knew my member was completely rock hard. I pulled his hips closer to me as he grinded into me again making me moan with pleasure.

"That's it. Moan for me, Aidan." John snickered grabbing my member through my jeans. I moaned again and thrust my hips into his.

"Oh no. I'm going to make you beg for me." He whispered seductively into my ear whilst suckling the sensitive spot at my neck. I could feel his scruffle on my neck and knew it had left my skin red.

He took off my shirt and tossed it somewhere on the floor across the room. I pulled his off and tossed it in the same direction. I looked into his eyes and noticed they had become dark with lust. I kicked my shoes off and unbuckled his belt. He did the same with mine, except he pulled my jeans off as well. He pulled my boxers down and got on his knees. What came next made my knees buckle with excitement and pleasure.

He took his tongue and ran it along the shaft of my erection. His lips parted and he began sucking me off. I nearly screamed with anticipation. I bucked my hips into his mouth, making him speed up and I almost lost my load when he allowed my cock to slip down his throat.

"Oh my god, John. I want you." I whispered in ecstasy. He smiled that lusty smile, my cock still in his mouth. He pulled it out and stood up to my puckered lips, which he gazed at for a minute and then kissed me allowing me to taste myself.

I knew it was my turn, so I sank to my knees and pulled his boxer briefs down, and his hard member popped out at full length. He was about 12 inches, completely hard. I licked him first, then pulled him into my watering mouth. I rubbed his enlarged balls as he moaned and pumped his extremely long member into my mouth. I groaned and deep throated him, making him scratch his fingernails down my back.

I stopped in the middle and stood up, tasting his lovely precum in my mouth. He pushed me to the kitchen counter and bent me over.I felt his spit slide into my completely ready hole. He pumped himself into me and I moaned his name in ectasy and pleasure, wanting him to fill me. His cock went in me all the way and he pumped in and out , surpassing my enlarged prostate gland making me cum all over the counter. A few minutes later he came in me and I moaned again, filling his hot juices fill my body and drip down off of me.

He pulled out and turned me around, rubbing his soft member against mine making me harden up once again. His did too. I pushed him onto the counter and got my cock ready to enter his tight looking hole. We continued fucking all over the kitchen all night long.


End file.
